Shadows of Tomorrow
by PurpleSchneider333
Summary: The gap between Sonic Adventure 2:Battle and Sonic Heroes is filled! What really happened to Shadow after his so called death? Rated for Language and some violence
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Shadow sighed. He was trapped in a capsule, once again. He resented capsules. He couldn't remember much of anything. There had been the ARK falling, then everything else was a blur. He looked around from inside the capsule. There were bottles of stuff all over the place, papers all over a desk, a lamp over looking the papers, a worn out chair, and a metal door. The metal door slid open, and a short and plump man walked in. He was wearing a gray lab coat, with black pants. He had on oval glasses, which were ten times the size of his face. His face was smashed together like a pugs. He spoke no words, but just stared at Shadow. Shadow found this rather un-nerving and started moving about the capsule.

"What the heck are you going to do with me, human?" Shadow finnaly asked.

The man just stared, blinking so rarely, that it was hard to notice. After several minutes of observing the hedgehog, he finnaly walked over, and pressed his nose against the glass.

"That my friend, is a secret," he said in an idiotic voice. It sounded like a mouse, but was rather annoying. Shadow blinked. _Did this human just call me his "friend"? _ he thought to himself. The man now walked out of the room.

"This is place, it's so... so," Shadow said, trying to find a word that fit it, which was hard. There were probably no word to describe this place.

The room was completly silent, making it even more uneasy. A few minutes later, the man returned, with some equipment under a blanket. He flipped a light switch on, causing the whole room to become brighter. Shadow strained his eyes, desperatly trying to figure out what the man was hiding.

"It's no use, you might as well just give up. You'll never be able to see what's under this blanket. That is, until I use it," the man said wickedly.

"What kind of human are you?" Shadow yelled.

"Ah, forgive me, friend. I have not told you my name. I am Dr. Albert" he said.

"Enough with the friend crud, you're not my friend. Humans disgust me," Shadow replied in a depressed voice.

"I wish to know your name, hedgehog."

"My name is Shadow, so leave me alone," Shadow stated, in the same voice as before. He hated it here, this room made him uneasy.

Shadow continued pacing back and forth through the capsule. Dr. Albert sat down at his desk, and was scribbiling on a piece of paper, when a phone rang. This surprised Shadow, as he had not heard a phone in quite some time.

"What is that primitive machine?" Shadow asked with question.

Dr. Albert was too busy talking on the "primitive machine" to note Shadow's question, so Shadow just listened.

"Muriel, I have work to do. I can't home now," Dr. Albert said. There was a long pause, then finnaly, Dr. Albert said into the phone, "Fine, honey, I'm leaving now."

"What was that? And who the heck is Muriel?" Shadow asked, still waiting for a reply.

Dr. Albert still didn't notice, and walked out the door, locking it on the way out. The room was completly dark again. Shadow walked to the edge of the capsule, and started ramming it with his shoulder. Slowly by slowly the glass was breaking.

After several minutes of ramming, the glass shattered, causing an alram to go off.

"Holy Crud! This guy is insane!" Shadow said as he smashed a camera into the wall. He hit it so hard that it went through several walls.

"Talk about an easy escape!" Shadow said as he ran out through the hole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 2

Shadow sighed. He was finnaly free. No chains, no capsules, no nothing. He looked at his surrondings. The sky was dark, and the moon was full. Stars dotted the sky, with a few clouds here and there. There were trash cans along the sidewalk, and the wind was rather chiily. It blew through the street, causing paper and trash can lids to rattle. There was a light mist falling.

"Gosh, talk about poverty," he said, in his low, depressed voice.

He continued down the long and lonely road, only his consciance to guide him. The roads were getting darker, and the streets were muddy. On this street, there were several cars set up on bricks. One had no doors, so Shadow hopped inside it, just to get out of the rain.

"Not perfect, but it will work," he muttered.

A tiny whimper came from behind the chair.

"What the hell?" he said as he turned around to get a look at what was making the whimpering noise. He saw a face, a very tiny, furry face. It's fur was tangled, and it's fur was a faint beige, but it was so diry, it looked gray.

He picked it up, and the dog started licking his face.

"Stop that you insolent fool!" Shadow yelled.

The dog just kept on licking his face, then after several minutes stopped. The dog curled up beside him, and layed down.

"Hmph, stupid dog," he muttered as he shoved the dog over to the other side of the car. It woke up and just kept coming back over every time he did this.

The next morning, the sky was dark and gloomy yet again. Shadow awoke to the dog on his lap, sleeping.

"Aw man! It's stinking dirty!" Shadow moaned as he cautiously picked the dog up and set it on the chair next to himself. This woke the dog, and it started whimpering. Shadow looked at the dog with uncomprehension.

"Why are you whimpering, you fool?" He asked it as he poked it's head.

The dog flinched, and started whimpering even more.

"Was it because I poked you?" he said. He felt a little sorry for the dog. He picked it up, and he started to rub it's head. The dog rather enjoyed this, so it stopped whimpering, and wagged it's tail.

"You like that?" he asked the dog. The dog barked.

"Well to bad! I'm not petting you anymore!" he said, in an evil voice.

The dog lowered it's ears and stopped wagging it's tail. It started whimpering, but this time, so loud, that the street cats ran.

"How do you make this thing stop?" Shadow said as he picked the dog up and examined it.

The dog stared at him, giving him those "Puppy" eyes.

"Come on! Stop the cute shit! I'm no sucker," He yelled at the dog, as he sat it, or rather dropped it, down on the chair. He sat up, and got out of the car. The dog followed him, as it thought that Shadow as it's master.

"What? You stay, I go, got that?" he told the dog.

The dog just stuck out it's tounge, and panted.

Shadow walked a couple steps, and turned to see if the dog was following him. No dog. He turned around, and the dog was standing there, wagging it's tail.

"No, no no! You stay, I go! You are such an insolent little fool!" he yelled at the dog.

The dog just stared at him blankly. It continued wagging it's tail.

Shadow started running a couple steps, and turned around to see if the dog was still following him. No dog, that was, until he turned around. There was the dog, yet again.

"You are an insolent, obnoxious, annoying bastard! You have great persistance though, which would be good if I _needed _ a sidekick, but I don't so, stay!" he yelled as he ran. This time, he didn't even stop to look back until he reached a stop sign. Sure enough, the dog was there.

"Argh! Is there any way I can lose you, fool?" he asked the dog, irritated.

The dog barked.

Shadow looked around, and found a stick.

"See this stick, pathetic fool?" he said as he waved the stick in the dog's face.

The dog's eyes followed it.

"Good, now go get the stick!" Shadow yelled as he threw the stick into the distance.

The dog took off running after the stick.

"You stupid dog! You're gone! I'm free of you're insolent little looks!" Shadow yelled as he started running again, this time, solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 3

Shadow sat down on a bench outside a diner. He had no money, so he couldn't eat.

"Hmph, stupid human law. Their law disgusts me more than they do," he mumbled to himself.

It was raining pretty hard, and the wind blew, making it even colder than it was. It was probably about noon, three hours since Shadow had lost his so called "pet" dog. He was rather happy about that.

A car drove by, causing the water from the road to come up and splash Shadow in the face.

"Bleh! Damn car!" he yelled as he wiped the water off of his face. Then, he seen something sparkle in the light. It was in the road, getting ready to go down a storm drain. He walked over to the curb and looked to make sure no cars were coming, so he wouldn't get splashed again. He bent down and picked it up. It was a dollar coin.

"Haha! I have found currency! Now I can eat!" he yelled as he stood back up.

He walked into the diner. A young man, tall and skinny with blonde hair walked over to him.

"Uh, freaky animal, sorry, but there's a no pets allowed policy here," the guy said to him.

"Human, do you _know _ who I am?" Shadow asked, evil in his voice.

"A freakish porcupine that talks?" the man said blankly.

"No, idiotic human, I am Shadow, the ULTIMATE life form," Shadow said with pride.

"Whatever, dawg. There's still no pets allowed," the guy said.

"Listen here, human, I am not a 'dog', my name is Shadow, and I demand some of you're so called food!" Shadow said, with rage in his voice.

"Sorry, but I can't let you pass, dude."

"I am not a 'dude' either. Now I demand some food, human!" Shadow said. He was getting annoyed of this human's smart talk.

"No way, I'm not allowed to serve animals," the guy said, blankly.

It was clear to Shadow that this would have to invovle some violence to get his point across, so he grabbed the guy's arm and tossed him into the wall, making a crator.

"Dude... that...is...so...not...cool," the guy said weakly. Then he passed out.

A million eyes, or so it seemed, turned to Shadow. Shadow found this un-nerving, so he just walked up to the counter and sat down, ignoring everybody's stares. The few waiters that were still working eyed Shadow carefully. That is, all but one.

This one had brown hair, and was tall, but not so skinny, but not fat. He hadn't seen what Shadow did to the blonde waiter, so he walked over.

"Hello, mister, may I take your order?" he said.

"I want waffles," Shadow said.

"Sorry sir, we don't have waffles," the guy replied.

"I said, I want waffles, or else."

"Or else what?" the guy asked.

_Hmph, so this is a wise guy, huh?_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Or else, I'll have to crack your skull," Shadow replied, with more evil in voice than ever.

The guy flinched, and walked tword the back of the resturant. He muttered something to the cook, and the cook turned his gaze tword Shadow. He then said something to the waiter, and the waiter got down on his knees. The cook nodded his head, and brought Shadow a plate of waffles.

"Hmph, I guess these will do," Shadow said, poking them with a fork. He downed them, and left the coin where he sat and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 4

No sooner than Shadow had walked out of the diner, his so called "stalker" was waiting for him.

"Holy crud! I thought I lost you, pathetic fool," he said. He walked over to a bench and sat down.

The dog just sat down beside him.

"I do however admire your persitance, animal. Perhaps you would like to accompany me, just because I am feeling a little _nice_ right now."

The dog barked, in what Shadow could feel was a yes.

"Now then, animal, you need a name, because calling you 'animal' is getting on my nerves," Shadow said as he picked the dog up and set it on the bench.

"You look like an...," Shadow said as he was trying to determine what to name his new _sidekick_. "I've got it, your name shall be Phantom," Shadow said as he stroked Phantom's fur.

The rain had now stopped, so Shadow and Phantom were walking along the road, trying to avoid any cars that came their way.

"Now, to stay as my sidekick, you have to learn my evil ways," Shadow smirked. He prided himself in his so called "evil" ways.

"First off, knock that cuteness off you're face, it's not menacing," Shadow said.

The dog stared at him with incomprehension.

Shadow walked over to Phantom, and took out a black marker. He drew a few lines on Phantom's face, and on his ears.

"There, now you look menacing. Let's go test it, Phantom."

The walked to a park, and sat on the bench. They waited, and waited for somebody to walk by, but nobody did.

"Hmph, guess these humans are afraid of us," Shadow said sternly.

Phantom barked, and started chasing his tail.

Shadow grabbed Phantom. "No! Chasing you tail is not evil! It's cute shit! I told you to get rid of that," Shadow yelled.

Phantom stopped immediatly, and growled, menacingly.

"That's better," Shadow said as he petted Phantom's head.

The sun was starting to set, so Shadow and Phantom blended right in with the dark. They were still on the bench, waiting for somebody to walk by.

About midnite, they heard leaves rustling, and footsteps.

Phantom sat up and growled into the shadows, which awoke Shadow.

"Good, you have awakon me. Now, what is it that you are growling at?" Shadow said as he started into the distance. He didn't need to ask, he knew.

"I have found you again," a voice said.

"Who-who are you?" Shadow muttered.

"Did I scare you?" the voice asked.

"No, you cannot scare me. I have no fears," Shadow smirked.

A hand came out, and grabbed his shoulder. The hand was fat, and had short and stubby fingers, much like Dr. Albert's.

"It's you!" Shadow exclaimed as he turned around and looked at the face. There were those huge glasses sitting on the short face.

"You thought you could escape, didn't you? Well, you were wrong. I always get what I want," the doctor said.

"Phantom! Attack! Help your master!" Shadow commanded Phantom.

Silence. No growl, no movement, no nothing. Phantom was gone.

"Damn! Every time I get somebody, they leave!" Shadow yelled.

Dr. Albert picked up a rock, and dropped it on Shadow's head, knocking him out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 5

Shadow awoke inide yet another capsule, but this one was made of steel, and had a little barred window for air.

"Damn you, Albert! What the hell do you want with me anyhow?" Shadow yelled in frustration. His voice bounced back off of the steal, giving him the feeling of hopelessness.

"That Shadow, is for me to know, and for you to find out later, way later," Albert smirked.

Shadow started to take a step towards the window, but fell. He looked down at his legs. There were shackles on them, which were connected to the back of the capsule. Damn, Shadow thought to himself.

"Hey Albert, don't you think you went overboard this time? You know, with the shackles and an iron capsule?" Shadow called out.

"No, I think I did just fine, if I say so. Who was this 'Phantom' you were calling out to earlier?" Albert asked.

"None of your business, is it?" Shadow smirked.

"You're right, it's not, so I'll stay out of it," the doctor replied.

There was something in his voice that made Shadow shudder. It was cold and icy, like this guy didn't know the meaning of the word life at all.

"Don't think to hard now, Shadow. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we?"

"Shut the hell up. I'm not stupid, like you," he yelled.

Albert turned and looked at Shadow. He has quite an attitude, he thought to himself.

Just then, the metal door slide open. A short, fat lady walked in.

"Muriel! How many times must I tell you not to interupt me while I'm at work?" Albert yelled as he walked twords the lady.

So this is that Muriel person, Shadow thought quietly. He sat down, plotting an escape.

"What's in that metal jar, hunny?" she said as she walked towards the capsule.

Albert rushed over in front of her. "N-n-nothing at all, sugar," he stuttered.

Shadow thought he might throw up. They seemed to lovey-dovey, it was disgusting. Albert obvisouly didn't want Muriel to know about himself, so he stood up, and looked through the window.

Muriel's face was in the window, so he thought he could scare her, just for fun.

"Boo!" Shadow yelled. Muriel gasped and stepped away. "What's the matter? Did I _scare_ you?" he said, trying to freak her out.

"Albert! What the heck is in that thing?" Muriel asked Albert, who was back at his desk.

Albert shot Shadow a glaring look, and walked over to the capsule. "You listen here. You stay silent, untill Muriel leaves," Albert whispered in a voice that was as sharp as a knife.

"Whatever, Al," Shadow muttered.

"It's Albert, not Al," he replied. _That hedgehog has one heck of an attitude_, Albert thought.

"Albert, why did you just talk to the ghost?" Muriel asked. It was clear to Shadow that she didn't know what Albert was planning to do with himself.

"There's nothing in there honey, I just looked. You must, er, um, you must be seeing things, dear," Albert managed to stutter.

"Ok, well, I was just coming to tell you not to be late for dinner tonight. You were late last night," Muriel said as she walked out the door.

"I won't be tonight, I promise," he said, assuring her.

The metal door slid close, and Albert let out a sigh.

"You humans are all the same. Lying, cheating, no good idiots," Shadow said, staring at Albert.

"Well, at least we don't have _attitudes_," he snapped back.

Shadow gaped. _He _wasn't the one with the attitude, _Albert _ was.


	6. The Final Chapter

**Shadows of Tomorrow**

Chapter 6

Shadow woke up to the sight of metal. He sat up, and looked for Albert. He was no where to be found in the room.

"Great, the pysco is gone, and I'm alone... once again," Shadow said, as he slouched down. Not only was he bored, he was lonely, but he would not let himself admit that.

Just as he said that, the metal door made a _whoosh_ sound and slid open. Albert walked in.

"Getting lonely yet, Shadow?" he asked in an annoying voice.

"Getting lonely yet, Shadow?" Shadow said, mimicking Albert's voice.

"Be quiet! You do not have the authrorziation to be doing that!" Albert screeched. If there was one thing that annoyed him the most, it was people mimicking his voice.

"Be quiet! You do not have the authoriziation to be doing that!" Shadow said, still mimicking.

Albert was starting to get annoyed, and Shadow could tell that, so he kept up the mimicking.

"I've had it with your attitude!" Albert screamed in annoyance.

"I've had it with your attitude!" Shadow mimicked.

This enraged Albert so bad, that he started banging his head against his desk. He accidentally hit a red button, which cause the capsule that Shadow was in to open.

"Pathetic human! I cannot be kept in captivity!" Shadow smirked. He started to walk away, but forgot about the shackles, so he crashed to floor.

"Ha! Look who's pathetic now!" Albert said, as he pressed the button again, re-closing the capsule.

"Damn you, Albert. You are evil and vile,do you know that?" Shadow said groggily as he stood up.

"Well, at least I didn't help a scientist try to kill all of humanity!" Albert snapped.

"Wha? I did no such thing!" Shadow snapped back. _Did I?_ Shadow said.

"Yes you did, it was all over the news and in the paper. You even got Sonic in trouble by the military!" Albert explained.

_Is it true? Did I really do such things?_ Shadow asked himself. He couldn't remember. The name Sonic seemed familar, but he could just be hallucanating.

Albert walked over with a laminated piece of paper. "Read here," Albert said as he pointed to a news article.

Shadow seen himself in the paper, holding a chaos emerald. The headline above read: Sonic the Hedgehog steals chaos emerald.

"And read here," Albert said, pointing to another section.

There was a picture of the moon,but it was missing half. The headline above that one read: Dr. Eggman, along with the work of "Project Shadow" blow up half of moon.

Shadow stepped back. _It can't be true, can it? Did I really cause that much chaos and destruction?_ He just couldn't believe it, but there it was, right in front of his eyes.

"What's the matter Shadow? Did it come at you too fast?" Albert said, waving the paper in front of his face.

"Albert, do us all a favor and go to hell," Shadow mumbled.

Albert continued to wave the paper in front of Shadow's face. This made Shadow so angry, that he walked over to the small barred window, and stuck his hand out, grabbing Albert's arm. He twisted it back, and grabbed the paper. Albert was in shock, as Shadow had just twisted his arm.

_So he really is the Ultimate lifeform, _Albert thought to himself.

Just then, the door slid open, and Muriel walked in.

_Damn, not again,_ Shadow thought to himself. He peered out through the window, and saw a little tail. It looked all to familiar. Then, the tail moved, and revealed a whole puppy. _Phantom, he's come back! _Shadow thought to himself.

"Honey, what are you doing on the floor?" Muriel asked as she walked over to Albert, who was lying on the floor.

"I-I dropped a quarter," Albert said as he pretended to pick up a quarter.

Phantom barked, startling Albert. "What the heck is that, Muriel?" Albert said, as he cautiously walked around the room, looking for Phantom.

"It's just Spike, honey," Muriel said as she petted Phantom.

_Spike? His name is Phantom, you dumbo, _Shadow thought. _Maybe I can get Phantom to come and find me._

"You bought a dog?" Albert asked, as he cautiously looked at Phantom.

"No, I found it in the park on a bench," Muriel replied.

_So he didn't go away, he came back, looking for me._ Shadow kept staring out the window. He was thinking of how to get Phantom to bark, without Muriel noticing himself. Phantom barked at anything that made noise, right? Shadow started tapping on the metal, causing a rattling sound.

Phantom heard it, and barked. He started sniffing around, looking for the source of the noise. It took him awhile, but he caught on to Shadow's scent, and ran happily over to capsule.

Lucky for Shadow, there was a tiny window at the bottom.

"Hey boy, you found me," Shadow said, petting Phantom. Phantom would help him escape.

Phantom's tounge stuck out, and his tail started wagging.

_Just how do I get Phantom to get the remote? He can't understand speech, but he does go for motion..._ Shadow thought. Shadow looked around the capsule. There was nothing he could throw. He started rubbing his head, then noticed the bracelets on his arm. They shined, but didn't make to much noise, and Phantom could surely pick it up.

Shadow took one off, and tossed it at the remote. Phantom seen it shine, and walked over to the desk, hopped on the chair, and grabbed the bracelet, which was stuck on the remote, and dragged it back over to the cage. Lucky for Shadow Muriel had been scolding Albert for being late for dinner, so he didn't notice.

"That's a good boy," Shadow said, as he took the bracelet and remote from Phantom.

Phantom sat, and waited for Shadow.

After he put his bracelet back on, he pressed the remote, causing the capsule to open again.

"Honey! What the heck is that?" Muriel screamed. "Spike, get back here!" she called to Phantom, who was licking Shadow's shoes.

"Hey Albert, missing something?" Shadow said as he slowly tossed the remote up and down.

"How did you get that?" Albert yelled in distress.

"Easy, I had _Phantom_ get it for me,"

"Who's Phantom?" Muriel asked. She was still terrified.

"I beleive you've already met him, Muriel," Shadow smirked as he pick up Phantom.

"That's Spike!" Muriel said.

"No, he's Phantom, and he belongs to _me,_" Shadow said.

"So that mutt was the one you were calling out to when I got you the second time?" Albert said.

"Exatcly, Al. Now Phantom, come here," Shadow said.

Albert was to surprised to scold Shadow for calling him Al.

Phantom walked over to Shadow.

"Are you hungry Phantom?"

Phantom barked.

"Here's something for you to chew on, then," Shadow said as he showed Phantom the shackles.

Phantom stared chewing on the shackles, until they broke. Albert and Muriel had disappeared.

"Good boy, now let's go," Shadow smirked.

"Not so fast, hedgehog," Albert said from behind him. He was in some sort of machine, with a long claw sticking out from the front of it.

"What the hell is that?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"It's what was under the blanket, Shadow," Albert smirked.

Shadow could sense a fight was coming, and he wanted Phantom safe.

"Phantom, run," he commanded.

Phantom stayed put.

_Great, when I tell him to run, he stays, but when I tell him to stay, he runs... _Shadow thought. THat's it! I'll tell him the opposite, and he'll do what I want.

"Phantom, stay!" Shadow yelled.

Phantom took of running, and outside the door.

"Now, it's on, hedgehog!" Albert screamed from on top of his machine.

"You want a fight, you got one!" Shadow yelled. He liked fighting, it was his thing. (Play Live and Learn for the best experience here)

Shadow rushed toward the machine, attempting to kick it, but the claw grabbed him in mid air.

"You should look before you leap!" Albert said as he through Shadow into the wall, creating a crater.

"Dirty... fighter" Shadow mumbled as he picked himself up.

The claw lunged forward, attempting to grab Shadow again, but Shadow ducked, and then kicked it, causing the end of it to fly off, into the wall.

Albert gasped.

"What's the matter, _Al_ ? Got now more ways to fight?" Shadow smirked.

"That's what you think, hedgehog!" Albert said, as he pressed a button on the machine.

Another Mechainical arm came out from the machine, grasping Shadow.

"And there's plenty more where that came from, Shadow," Albert said from atop the machine.

Shadow struggled to break himself free, but couldn't. The arm had too good of a hold.

"What's the matter, Shadow? Machine got your tounge?" Albert said, pridefull.

"Damn... you... Albert..." Shadow managed to say. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it, the pain was escrustiating. He had to hang on, he wouldn't _LET_ himself be killed by some wacko scientist.

"Haha, looks like the end for you, eh Shadow?" Albert said, as he punched a few more buttons, making the arm squeeze harder.

"I won't...lose...to...YOU!" Shadow yelled in pain. His bones felt like they were being crushed, but he wouldn't give up. He wasn't going to quit until he couldn't breathe. Shadow struggled, but managed to move his arm, grasping the metal of the arm.

"It's...not...over...yet...Al..." Shadow muttered, as he tightened his grip on the arm. This created a dent in the metal, exposing the wireing. Shadow struggled to move his other arm, but made it.

"You better stop right now, hedgehog, before you DIE!" Albert said, punching more buttons. The metal arm's grip tightened.

Shadow's legs went numb, he couldn't feel them anymore. He took both of his arms, and pulled the wires, sending a shockwave both ways, towards himself, and Albert. This overloaded the machines power, causing it to explode, sending both of them flying.

There was a large crater in the ground where the machine was, and the labortory was in ruins. Shadow's body lay limp in one corner, and Albert's was in another. Neither one of them moved

for quite some time. The wind blew over the remains of the lab, moving some dust around.

Phantom came back, and nudged Shadow's limp body. No movement. Muriel must have headed home, for she didn't hear the explosion and was no place to be found. Albert stood up, wearily, and walked over to Shadow's body with tweezers in his hand.

"Now...I...get...his...DNA," Albert mutterd as he plucked a hair off of Shadow's head.

Phantom growled, and bit Albert's foot. Albert kicked Phantom into the remains of a wall, knocking him out. Albert limped away from the remains of the lab, leaving Shadow and Phantom's bodies. He had placed the hair he took from Shadow in a bag, and got in a car and drove off. He was never heard from again.

As for what happened to Shadow, look for a sequel!


End file.
